


博人传64集衍生【完】

by 1687221584



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1687221584/pseuds/1687221584
Kudos: 9





	博人传64集衍生【完】

博人传64集衍生【完】

七代目今天回来的很早，久违地跟亲爱的儿子一起吃晚饭。  
窗外，天渐渐暗了，雨染着夜，一滴滴裹上深黑，噼噼啪啪砸到地面。  
昨夜里的梦境不断在博人脑海中循环播放，父亲紧绷着线条优美的肢体、情动时柔软而湿润的眼神、忍耐着呻吟紧咬出血迹的下唇……一切的一切都让博人心绪不宁，绮靡的念头像鲜艳的花瓣在脑海里纷纷扬扬。  
博人抖着筷子夹起一个肉丸，正准备送入口中，猝不及防撞进父亲盛着湖光的蓝眼睛。他下意识愣了愣，手一松，啪唧——  
可怜的肉丸滑落桌上，顺着桌沿咕噜咕噜滚了下去，在光洁的桌面留下一条尴尬滑稽的油迹。

“博人，真是少见，你从刚才就一直心不在焉的样子。”七代目停住夹菜的动作，咽下口中的食物，满脸关切地盯着明显不对劲的儿子，“怎么，是学校里发生什么事了吗？”

“没、没什么……爸爸你是老头子吗，真啰嗦，好好吃饭啦！”

博人妄图装成若无其事的样子，又无法抑制住蔓延上脸颊的红晕；想别过脸，不去看那个一举一动都莫名色气的金发男人，又情不自禁将视线黏在他身上。他渴望如梦中那样，伸出舌头，反反复复地舔舐啃咬，父亲那玉石一样莹润、骨节纤秀的，正执着筷子的手指，直到它们被唾液浸得湿漉漉、黏糊糊的。父亲含住肉片时，那被热气熏得红润润、被油脂染得亮晶晶的嘴唇，诱惑得博人不禁幻想起更过分的事情，譬如将自己膨胀成紫红色的下体塞进父亲柔嫩湿软的唇，拽住他的金发按向自己，使得肉刃插入到他喉间不可思议的深度，让他幼猫一样低弱的、喑哑的、哀求般的哼声都闷在喉咙里，只能哽咽着吞吐唇舌间的滚热的凶器。父亲太阳一样辉煌华丽的金发被汗水溻湿，屋子里暖暖的橙红色灯光一淋，如同在其上蒙了层蜂蜜。他想起，梦里父亲的汗水和泪水都是无比甜美的滋味。

“博人，博人——”

“…啊、啊！爸爸！”博人从旖旎的思绪中回神，头一抬，只见在脑海中被自己各种不可描述的七代目正绕过了桌子站在自己身前。那只被自己在梦中细细舔弄赏玩的手，缓缓抬起，眼看着就要覆上自己的头顶——

“我、我……今天很闷，我出了很多汗，太难受了。我冲个澡再来，爸爸先自己吃好了！”

不等七代目有所反应，博人顶着透红的脸一溜烟冲进浴室。

门彭地一声在身后摔上。博人打开灯，三下五除二地脱下衣物扔在地上，镜子里少年脸颊红得滴血，额头上已经盖了层薄汗，金发黏答答地贴在太阳穴上。小腹下方那团东西已经处于半勃，博人颤抖着把手伸进去，背靠在微冷的墙壁上，一边打开了花洒，让水流响动遮掩掉他抚慰自己时低低的水声。

“爸爸……”下唇被紧咬的齿关勒出一条浅沟，“爸爸……”

博人一只手撑住自己，脑袋后仰，试图用疼痛让自己冷静些。但没用，鸣人，他的父亲，他仰慕的对象，许多个夜晚里让他辗转反侧的罪魁祸首，他金色的头发、湛蓝的眼睛，跳跃着细碎光芒的皮肤，阴魂不散地纠缠着博人，强迫他一遍又一遍回忆梦里每个微不足道的细节。他痛苦地呻吟起来。

他为自己方才那些淫秽的设想浑身战栗。光是想象那从来如山岳一般坚实的存在，屈服于纯粹的欲望浪潮，那来自于博人，他的子嗣所给予的春情，他都觉得一股股血流不断汇集到老二上，随着手撸动的动作越发昂扬。他父亲的双腿、手臂都很有力，腰部柔韧，大腿内侧的肌肤会因为常年坐办公室沉出白皙柔嫩的光泽，宛如处子，当博人细细吻过时，他肯定会叫起来，然后用紧实的腿缠住博人，在每一次挺动时都给予鼓励性的大声呻——

“博人?”浴室门敲了敲，探进来一颗金色的脑袋，“你忘了拿换洗……”

“爸!”

所有残存的理智在真正看到意淫对象的时候统统散了个干净，此时浴室里已经腾起了白雾，鸣人的身影出现在门旁。博人绝望地看到，他父亲甚至还脱下了原本的外套，只穿件单衣立在那儿，透蓝色眼睛穿越雾气，落到了博人完全勃起的性器上。

鸣人脑子一白，儿子手淫被自己撞见，估计现在恨不得打个洞钻进去了。“对，对不起，博人，”他难得有点结巴，胡乱把衣服塞到洗衣篮里，就准备退出去，“我什么也没看到!”

“爸。”

一只手忽然伸过来，鸣人回过头，撞进与他如出一辙的蓝色眼睛里。博人偏过头，极慢的，向他露出一个微笑。他胯下那根东西不但没有被吓软，相反，因为鸣人不自觉的注视而更加涨大了些，紫红色的表面水光粼粼。

他用力一拉，鸣人再次被拖了回去，他儿子扑进他的怀里，湿漉漉的头发蹭在他下巴上，有点微微的刺痛。

博人火热的性器抵在他小腹上，暗示性地动了动，“你来帮帮我嘛。”

鸣人怔在原地，肌肉紧绷，完全动弹不得。儿子充满性意味的举动像是一阵飓风，在他湛蓝色的、像是没有微尘的海水一样温柔而沉静的眼睛里掀起了激烈的浪涛。

这让他苦闷的、矛盾的情感，像纵横交错的网，从赤裸的小腿细细密密向上缠，缓慢却不容逃避地将他牢牢困缚。

是从什么时候开始，博人不再用注视父亲的目光注视自己的呢？

现在想起来，博人好几次撞见自己跟佐助熟稔亲近地交谈，他横扫过来的眼光，是那么冷冰冰、凉飕飕，水一样阴柔刀一样锋利，几乎削掉人的头颅。  
那不是徒弟看师傅的眼神。  
每当自己如曾经那般，伸手覆上儿子堆着蓬松金发的脑袋，总能发现博人眼里放射着令人不安的，兴奋的渴求的光彩；清晨从睡梦中醒来，迎接自己的也不再是刚从天而降，正大咧咧骑在自己身上博人，而是那肖似自己的面庞上，绽开的温柔而痴迷的，甜腻到诡异的笑。  
那不是儿子对父亲的笑容。

鸣人凝住视线，首次用审视一个成年人的目光盯着自己一直以来无比疼宠的儿子。

天花板上白炽灯点得雪亮，光与影托出少年上身清晰的肌肉轮廓，水滴亮晶晶爬满白皙的皮肤。逐渐增长的年岁将博人秀气的脸凿刻出硬朗而分明的线条，不再是记忆中稚嫩天真的模样。

与昨夜荒诞、淫靡的梦境中，浑身散发出占有欲的博人的脸，完完全全地重合。

见父亲僵立原地迟迟不作反应，博人抬起有力的双臂一把揽住他的腰，“火影大人天天在办公室吃泡面，也没有时间锻炼，可腰还是这么细的说。”他忍不住将手伸进衣服里婆娑起七代目细腻的皮肤，“两只手掌就能握住大半，皮肤也滑得完全不像个中年大叔。”  
博人索性将七代目衣服的下摆掀起，一口啃上他纹理精致的、充满弹性的腹肌，伸出舌头舔弄品尝起肖想已久的美味，“而且，父亲经历过那么多大大小小的战斗，身上竟然一点疤痕都没有呢……”

“这个应该是九尾——欸，不对！”鸣人水润的蓝眼睛闪过慌乱，伸手死死抵住儿子耸动的头，“博人，快停下来……不要再舔了，很痒的说！”

“这就受不了了么？我亲爱的——”博人抬起脸，艳红的舌舔去唇边晶亮的水渍，“父亲大人。”  
他翘了翘唇角，手指抵住七代目被羞恼染成玫瑰色的上唇，在柔软的唇珠上按了按，随后滑过瘦削的下颚，沿着修长的脖颈线条一路抚到被水雾沾湿的领口。  
“那接下来还有更刺激的，您可要做好心理准备——”  
下一瞬间，博人的眼底覆上晦暗，一改悠然的、调戏般的姿态，他双手拽住七代目的单衣，往两边使劲撕开。

鸣人下意识侧过脸。

大抵是潜意识中还不愿意承认自己的亲生儿子对他抱有欲望，在衣衫扯开时，鸣人只是往后退了退，他身量毕竟高过博人，推拒的动作竖起他们父子关系间最后一道摇摇欲坠的屏障。“博人，”鸣人说，成年人声线低沉，冷静得可怕，“够了。”

现在还可以回头。这句话被咽回去，宛如吞下了蛇的毒果。

博人嗤笑，这当中充斥着讥诮的意味，少年音清凌凌地回响在浴室里，“又是说教，父亲?这么多年，你就只会这一句吗？”他仰起头去亲吻鸣人的下颚，舌尖滑过时，带起一阵酥麻的快意，博人没有过什么实地经验，因而只是把学到的一套照本宣科地用在鸣人身上。当他看到父亲的眼神依旧沉稳时，心脏狠狠地漏了一拍，兴许是男人天生的征服欲，博人迫不及待地将手伸进鸣人的腰带里，抚弄他沉眠的阴茎。可叫他失望的是，那双澄澈的透蓝的永远只会用满含温柔和失落看着他的眼睛，依旧是平静的海洋，下面兴许暗流涌动，却入不得博人的眼。

鸣人抓住他的手，摇了摇头，“这样是不对的。”

强烈的愤怒和昂扬的情欲一时如风暴，席卷了博人的脑子，少年矫健的身形被灯光勾勒得彻底，仿佛蓄势待发的猎豹。博人磨了磨牙齿，微垂眼睑，长睫掩去眸子里澎湃的激浪。

“鸣人，”他改变了称呼，愉快地看到父亲的瞳孔缩了缩，“我爱你。”博人抬起他的手，交握着，放到自己左胸，那里往下三寸跳动着年轻的心脏，汩汩血流汹涌，尖叫着他对眼前人，对他父亲背德的爱情。“鸣人，你摸摸我，它在为你跳动。”

七代目的手猛的颤了颤，几乎就要挣脱，但是被博人用力抓住，年轻人再次昂起头，沉默地凑上去，亲吻父亲的嘴角。“我爱你。”他还是把这句话挂在嘴边，仿佛那是什么救命的灵药。

“有多久了?”

“比你想象到的更久。”博人闷笑，“也许从我出生开始。”

“你要想清楚，博人。”鸣人放轻声音，“继续下去，你会非常，非常痛苦的。而我不希望你觉得痛苦。”

博人的眼睛渐渐亮了起来。那宛然如冰流碎裂，从底下洇开蔚蓝色温暖的湿意。

“我才不怕这些。”博人抱住所爱的腰肢，那的确纤细，漂亮又劲瘦，像是他在书籍里看过的那些神祗的雕塑，“只要你陪我就好啦。我只要你。”

他听到鸣人在他耳边发出的叹息。随后，鸣人的手按住了还放在自己欲望上的博人的五指，引导着他上下撸动起来，寻找着自己的敏感点，博人的呼吸一时粗重。他不敢置信地看过去，只觉得快溺死在父亲双眼里的深海。

“那就跟我好好学学。”鸣人吻了他的唇，在上面尝到了一点咸涩，“我教你什么叫做爱。”

七代目抬了另一只手，伸开纤秀的手指握住博人膨大的阴茎，上上下下地滑动摩擦，修剪得圆润整齐的指甲轻轻掐弄搔刮冠状沟，粉白的指尖陷进紫红的皮肉里，莹莹如美玉。  


“…嘶……博人，你太用力了……”七代目覆上博人微颤的手指，制止了少年由于紧张愈发不得章法的粗暴动作。 

他将柔软的吻轻轻印上博人眉心，“算了，你还是专心接受来自前辈的指导比较好………不过，该说真不愧是年轻人吗，实在是很有活力……”

强烈的快感、鲜明的色彩对比，刺激得博人亢奋不已。他满脸通红，心剧烈地跳动，血管被澎湃的、鲜红的欲望冲刷得滚烫，酥麻的热意渗透到骨髓。

眼前茫茫一片，博人感到自己在飘，像一团云，像一根羽毛。  
他看到父亲温柔的笑容、天空一样浩漫而慈爱的蓝眼睛，看到父亲熠熠的金发，比太阳更神圣辉煌。  
他怀揣无限孺慕和爱恋，晃晃荡荡，慢悠悠落到父亲温暖的手掌。  
泪水盈上他的眼窝。

“笨蛋儿子，突然之间哭什么？”七代目吻上博人潮湿的眼角，“是我弄疼你了吗，需要我再温柔一点？”

“哈、哈……爸爸在胡说八道些什么？一副把我当成小孩玩弄股掌之间的样子…”  
博人无法再按捺熊熊燃烧的欲望，全身每一处肌肤都感到饥饿，疯狂地叫嚣，渴求更多、更多地、再进一步地触摸深爱的父亲。  
他哑着嗓子凑近父亲耳边，“真是让人火大。”

博人右手下移，突然地攥紧父亲纤瘦的手腕，“每次看到爸爸包裹得严严实实坐在那边，一副从容不迫高高在上的样子对我说教，我就在想，”他望进七代目透漏疑惑的眼睛，  
“该怎么撕碎你威严又禁欲的面具，让你被情欲支配着，流露出淫荡不堪的神情，骚得就像最放浪的妓女一样，扭着屁股求我肏——”  
“博人！”七代目柔柔的声音透出凉意，水润的蓝眼睛浮上羞恼，“你给我适可而止！”

“如果我偏偏不要呢？”博人猛地抓过父亲垂在身侧的另一只手，将他两只手腕牢牢桎梏在一起，“父亲大人明明强的可怕，身体的每一处却又纤细得过分……”他压制住鸣人的挣扎，嘴角堆起玩味又恶劣的笑意，“真想将您的手腕按在头顶，面对着您沾满泪水泛着红晕的脸，就这样狠狠地插进您的身体里。”

“…嘶——好疼，”鸣人细腻的手腕被掐出红痕，禁不住轻哼出声，“…唔…放开我，博人！”

博人无视他的反抗，空出的手覆上圆润饱满的臀部，用力一捏，滑嫩的臀肉从指缝间溢出。他调戏似的拍了拍七代目柔软的臀，臀肉随之微微颤动，诱惑得他再次狠狠地掐紧那充满弹性的部位，留下道道深红色的指痕。

“唔……博人，真的很痛！”鸣人灿金的眉蹙得死紧，“你这小子，真是太放肆了……”  
“哈，真正放肆的事情，还没有开始呢。”博人挤出一大坨沐浴露，涂上手指，试探着戳进七代目温热湿滑的肠道，来来回回地抽插。  
“爸爸，接下来，请您忍耐一下，我恐怕——”博人感觉到入口处的肌肉渐渐放松，被各种混合物糊得湿润又粘腻，“无法再控制住自己了…”

话音未落，博人挺起粗壮的下体，直直捅入父亲身体那最最隐秘，如今却被迫开放的入口。

“啊——…唔、……出、出去，…好疼…”  
七代目柔软喑哑的呻吟被肉刃残忍地逼出，又被凶狠地碾碎。他水光旋动的蓝瞳失了焦点，随着喘息开合的唇瓣比玫瑰更艳更诱人。

“爸爸，不要抵抗了，”博人扣住父亲的手指，吻上他滚动的喉结，“来吧，把一切都交给我。”他下体的动作愈发猛烈，透出浓烈的占有欲，“真想将您锁起来，让您再也不能离开我的视线。到一个谁也找不到的，只有我们两人的地方。”

博人将潮湿的嘴唇印上父亲密布着细汗的莹润胸膛，看着朦胧的水汽凝结成眼泪从他湛蓝的眼睛里流出，流经他脸上三道胡须一样的印记，滴到他线条利落的锁骨上。

他盯住父亲迷离的蓝瞳，一阵难以忍受的空虚在他胸腔里突兀地发生。他禁不住将性器更深更用力地埋入父亲柔韧温暖的身体。

“您只需要永远注视着我就好……”

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

我爱上了北极圈的冷CP，而且他们注定be……  
但是，这不能打消我想让博人艸爸爸的念头！【七代：尾兽玉警告】  
我想写的鸣人，他或许会出于亲情纵容不孝子以下犯上为所欲为，但是很难给与博人所渴望的爱情。  
附上群内我很喜欢的一位太太的话（节选）：“我理想中的鸣人形象应该是偏向于严父的感觉，很爱儿子但不知道该如何表达爱，他会去刻意避免让儿子痛苦的事情，也会去为了博人牺牲自己的一部分……以前的他会去照亮整个世界。但现在的他会把最明亮的一束光分给博人。”


End file.
